1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a lithium-ion secondary battery, an electrolytic solution, and a lithium-ion secondary battery.
2. Related Background Art
Lithium-ion secondary batteries have a problem that their electrolytic solutions are likely to decompose at the time of initial charging, thereby yielding an irreversible capacity. The decomposition of electrolytic solutions is problematic in that it causes gases, while decreasing the discharged capacity.
For coping with such a problem, a technique has been under consideration, which adds an additive to an electrolytic solution, so as to restrain the electrolytic solution from decomposing, thereby enhancing the initial charge/discharge efficiency and reducing the amount of gases generated.
Known as examples of the above-mentioned additive are polyethylene oxide, vinylene carbonate, and propane sultone (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 11-265710, 09-45328, 2001-297794, and 2000-123868). These additives are reductively decomposed at the negative electrode, so as to form a coating film, which restrains the electrolytic solution from decomposing.